1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice processor which is capable of producing sound effects by pitch conversion of voices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By now, there have come into practical use electronic musical instruments so arranged that when a monotone melody is played, additional harmonic tones are automatically generated for simplifying the playing thereof. Also, there have been devices practically available which are adapted to convert the pitch of a voice to be generated for its output to thereby increase special impression of tones as well as entertaining features thereof.
However, in such electronic musical instruments adapted to generate additional tones in connection with a monotone melody as above, only a separate tone generator for additional tones is provided in addition to a tone generator (tone waveform shaping circuit) for melodies.
Moreover, a conventional device adapted to automatically make pitch conversion for its output has been arranged only such that an input voice is simply transposed up or down by a specified interval (5th above, 3rd below, etc.). Thus, to its disadvantages, the device would result in noticeable monotonous performance when used for a long melody or in a dissonance due to exclusion of harmony with chords when a chord is generated in addition to a melody tone.